


Sans the Babysitter [Sans x Child!Reader]

by Gaearnith



Series: Monster Babysitters [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitter Sans, Child!You, F/M, I Tried, M/M, Other, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaearnith/pseuds/Gaearnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus get to babysit tiny little you for the first time. Though fun, there are some things that are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans the Babysitter [Sans x Child!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Sans feels more like a dad in this than a babysitter looool. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! Also, please excuse my mistakes. This is still being edited!

When Toriel called him, he didn't expect her to ask him and his brother if they could babysit a child, as she was unable to do so. After a minute, Sans answer was an 'uhhh', which Toriel took as a yes, quickly telling him her address and the time they should get there, hanging up the second she stopped talking. With no other choice, Sans began getting ready to... babysit. He hoped this was not going to be some troublemaker, ready to tire him out and give him a bad time. When he told Papyrus, his brother was beyond excited. He began to grab puzzles he had bought for himself whenever he was free, ranting about how he was going to make some of his finest spaghetti before they left. Sans, not really convinced, checked the time. They had two hours before they had to leave, as they were to be there at 5. That's enough time to take a nap.

 

Just as he was about to settle down on the couch, he heard his brother call something out from the kitchen.

 

"IF YOU'RE PLANNING ON TAKING A NAP, IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, BROTHER!"

 

Well, there goes his chance of sleeping. Not that he really wanted to, anyways, the nightmares were gonna be there. Sighing, he shuffled his way into the kitchen and towards the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of ketchup, and shuffled his way to a chair to sit on, dragging his feet on the floor. 

 

Papyrus was humming a tune as he prepared the spaghetti, wearing his chef hat and an apron that said 'kiss the cook'. The writing was crossed out though. After a little while, he was done cooking and putting the food in a small container to take with him, shouting about how they should go there right now.

 

"bro, we still have another hour before we have to go. slow down." He told his brother, chugging the ketchup bottle, making his brother grimace.

 

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EAT THAT." He shouted, shaking his head, "BUT ALRIGHT..." He seemed a little sad, and Sans' smile faltered a bit. Taking a deep breath, he sighed.

 

"we can leave in twenty minutes.." He murmured, making Papyrus gasp loudly, to which Sans chuckled. How he was so excited to take care of a kid was beyond the smaller skeleton. Putting the ketchup bottle back where it belonged, Sans dragged himself upstairs, where he grabbed his jacket and waited for Papyrus to grab everything he was going to need. 15 minutes later, they were heading to the bright red car Papyrus had bought for them both. Yeah, they were leaving 5 minutes early, but Papyrus had been all over the place. The drive there was long, since Papyrus kept getting confused at Sans' tired directions. Eventually, Papyrus got tired of it, and took the paper that had the address lazily written on it from his brother. After that, they got to Toriel's house, who was waiting outside with a smile on her face. Once they got close enough, Sans noticed the small child holding onto her long purple skirt, giving the car curious yet scared glances.

 

Papyrus, of course, noticed the child too, and began squealing at how cute they were. When the car stopped moving, Papyrus almost jumped out of the car, running up to the former queen with a loud nyeh heh heh. The child seemed to giggle, covering their mouth with a small hand. They let go of Toriel's skirt, standing in front of her. Sans followed his brother, but at a much slower pace. The child's eyes flickered between his brother and him, and they walked up to Sans, tiny legs peaking out from beneath their shorts.

 

"sup, Tori." He greeted, nodding his head with a smile.

 

Toriel, meanwhile, stared at the sight in front of her, before giving the skeleton the details.

 

"Some parents asked me if I could take care of her for a while, but it seems I have a meeting with the schoolboard. [Name], this is Sans," She pointed at him, "And this is Papyrus. They'll be taking care of you while I'm gone, alright?" Her voice was soft, and the child nodded up at her, small smile on their face. Toriel handed Papyrus a small paper, with everything they needed to know on it.

 

_[Name] needs to be in bed by 8:30._ _[Name] can sometimes cause a bit of trouble, but they are not a bad child. They're very clumsy, so be careful when leaving them on their own._

 

And so on. Sans smiled at the queen, bowing his head and walking inside the house, Papyrus and the child behind him. Toriel waved from the path, before the front door separated them both and Sans was with his brother and the kid. The kid gazed at Papyrus with big eyes, listening to his stories about the underground and of Frisk, who was 10 years old now. With a small voice, [Name] asked question after question, making Sans chuckle quietly as he watched.

 

"Is the Undehgwound cold?" Sans noticed your missing tooth, and he chuckled a little louder. You stared at him, not really sure why he was laughing but giggling with him.

 

"Is the Undehgwound pwetty? Does it have pwetty fwowers? Does it have unicowns?" Papyrus had you in his arms now, walking over to the couch and sitting with you on his lap. He answered every question, and before he could answer the unicorn one and say no, that there were no unicorns, Sans stepped in.

 

"yep. there's unicorns, whatever those are, and lots of them." He nodded his head, making his brother tilt his own at him. Sans winked, and Papyrus understood where he was getting at. After nodding his head furiously, he began rambling about how unicorns, even though he didn't know what they were, were not very rare in the Underground, which brought a smile to your round face. By the time you were done asking question, usually funnier than the last ( _What are echo flowers? Do they say echo over and over again?)_ it had been half an hour, and Sans had gotten used to and was even happy around you. You brought a strange feeling to his soul, one that he could not place.

 

Right now, Papyrus was telling you about Undyne. You were sitting on the couch, swinging your tiny little legs back and forth as you watched Papyrus act out a story for you. You would often grip the bottom of your white shirt, and Sans wondered if it was out of pure habit or if you were nervous. Soon, he was sitting beside you, adding to his brother's stories or just telling his own. You seemed to pay more attention to him, which made Sans a little nervous himself.

 

"AND THEN THE HUMAN SAVED US ALL!" Papyrus finished, bowing low for you. You giggled, clapping your hands and cheering a loud 'yaaaaayyy!'. Sans checked the time, seeing it was almost six o'clock. 

 

"you hungry, kid?" He had asked, to which you shook your head. As if on cue, your stomach grumbled loudly, and Papyrus frowned.

 

"WE MUST FEED THE TINY HUMAN, SANS!" He declared, pointing a finger at you. You began growing nervous, and, just in case, Sans checked the note. He read it over slowly, making sure he didn't miss anything. When he read the last sentence, he stared at you with a little worry in his eyes.  _[Name] has had problems eating since they were very young, please do be careful with what you feed them. You must not let them go if they say they cannot eat anymore._

 

Sans glanced at you again after reading the last sentence, checking you over. Toriel had never mentioned it, but you were a little too skinny for it to be healthy. He stood up, taking you in his arms slowly since he still wasn't used to having such a small child around. Sure, he had met Frisk, but they were 9, and you're a tiny little 6 year old. You gave him a puppy eyed look, to which he ignored, carrying you to the kitchen. Seeing that it wasn't going to work, you buried your face into the fur of his jacket, trying not giggle when it tickled your nose. Sans saw your shoulders shaking a bit, small bits of laughter ghosting past your lips. Well, at least you looked a little more calm. Eventually, you sat down on one of the wooden chairs, your tiny hands on the table. Sans sat beside you, propping his head on his hand, and drumming his fingers on the table. Your eyes followed each movement his hand made, and, intrigued, you tried it too, though much slower. You mess up sometimes, making Sans let out a throaty laugh.

 

You smiled at him. It always seemed you were smiling. And it wasn't like the smiles he'd sometimes put up to hide his fatigue, no, these were genuine smiles that brought a slight flutter to his chest. Out of nowhere, he ruffled your hair, making you swat your hands at him with a giggle. Papyrus, after heating up some spaghetti in the microwave, placed the plate of food in front of you, handing you a fork.

 

"Thank you." You said quietly, making Papyrus nyeh heh heh loudly. Taking small bites, you ate slowly, and Sans saw your eyes brighten the more food you had. Glancing at Papyrus, he nodded, smiling with his brother.

 

(x)

 

After you were done eating, you all stayed at the table for a while, talking about things that came to mind. You were the one that came up with the topics most of the time.

 

"alright," Sans said, standing up from his spot, "wanna watch some TV, [Name]?" Papyrus lit up at the idea, running off to grab a couple anime shows and MTT episodes (A/N: let's just assume there were episodes to his shows), and getting the TV set up.

 

"What's a Mettayton?" Sans' chest rumbled, laughter building up within his ribs. 

 

"it's Mettaaaton, kid." He extended the 'a' so you would get it. "and he's a... star, i guess, to some of us monsters." You nodded your head, jumping up from your spot and grabbing your plate, placing it in the sink with some struggle. Seeing the fork you used about to fall off the ceramic plate, he quickly rushed foward to grab it before it fell. You stared up at him with wide eyes, and he smiled at you, making you giggle. He decided to pick you up again, not taking in the sudden uneasy look on your face. When he did notice, his smile got smaller.

 

"you alright, kiddo?" He asked quietly, holding you a bit tighter. You shook your head, frowning and groaning a bit. 

 

"I don't feel so good..."

 

Sans had never rushed to a bathroom so quickly in his entire life.

 

(x)

 

After emptying your stomach of its contents, Sans flushed the toilet, staring at you with a slight frown. He could see the guilty, pained look in your eyes as you looked up at him.

 

"SANS! I HAVE SOME WATER FOR THE TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted as he entered the bathroom, a glass of water in his hands. The smaller skeleton took it from him, handing it to you, and you took it with a small thank you. You took small sips from the glass, afraid that you would get sick again. You weren't smiling anymore.

 

Sans ruffled your hair in an attempt to cheer you up, though he didn't do it with a lot of force. It was more of a couple pats to the head before he took you in his arms again. You rested your head on his shoulder as he walked downstairs, your eyelids a little heavy now. You gripped onto his jacket tightly, groaning from the pain. Sans patted your back lightly, setting you down on the couch, and grabbing a nearby blanket to drape over you. After he covered you with the blanket, he sat you up, placing a fluffy pillow under your head. You sighed softly, already feeling better. Sans grinned. Papyrus was now beside you, with Sans on your other side. You all watched show after show, laughing at the funny parts. The taller skeleton answered your questions when you had them, which was often, but none of them really cared. After a little while, Sans noticed you had gone quiet, when he felt the weight of your head on his arm. Funny, you couldn't even reach his shoulder.

 

He laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you close, putting you on his lap, his chin resting on the top of your head.

 

He too was quite tired... Perhaps if he closed his eyes for a bit, he'd feel better.

 

(x)

 

It was now close to nine o'clock, and Sans and little toddler you were still sleeping on the couch. You would shift often, either to get closer to Sans or because you just felt like it. Nonetheless, Sans held you in his arms, your stomach aches long gone.

 

Papyrus, still wide awake, quietly made his way to the front door when he heard the tingling of keys. When the door opened to reveal Toriel, looking a little tired, he put a finger to his mouth (teeth?), stopping Toriel from saying hello.

 

"What is wrong?" She whispered, and Papyrus led her to the living room, pointing at the forms sleeping on the couch and holding onto each other. Your hands were on Sans' hood, and you'd fiddle with the fur on it in your sleep. Sans had his arms wrapped around you at the lower back, sleeping soundly. His belly would go up and down, taking you with it and somehow adding to the cuteness of the scene (A/N 2: I don't know man, I just love that haha). Toriel, a content smile on her furry face, glanced at Papyrus, who was also taking in the sight in front of him. 

 

"We should leave them be." She said, leading the skeleton upstairs and into the guest room. After Papyrus had had a story read to him by Toriel (who was apparently much better at voicing the characers in the book he chose than his brother) and fallen asleep, she went to their own room. Meanwhile, downstairs, Sans rubbed soothing circles on your back, feeling it rise and fall with each breath you took. His eyes were open, glowing dimly, and staring at you with fondness dancing in them. After a little while, they closed once again, and you were both back to sleeping happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if there was any OOC-ness in the story ;3;


End file.
